starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Ageha Riku
"You're family. How nice......Why do you have the same blood flowing in you. Tsukigami Haruto...... ''『''Is my god』''" - Ageha Riku'' Appearance Ageha has black hair and blue eyes. Personality Ageha is somewhat of a narcissist as he believes that he is perfect. He asks if they can see the God inside him when performing the part of Tsukigami Haruto in front of his classmates. History Relationships Tsukigami Haruto During Ageha's first year of middle school, he watched the Shadow & Lights Musical which Haruto performed in. Amazed by Haruto's performance, it spurred him to go down the musical path and pursue his dreams. Since then, he treated Haruto as his god. Nanjo Koki Ageha and Nanjo were classmates during their first year in middle school. At that time, Nanjo spoke to Ageha for the first time. When Ageha revealed that he wanted to change his course to music course to follow Tsukigami Haruto's footsteps. However, Nanjo did not recognize Haruto's name and asked Ageha who is this person. This triggered Ageha to hate Nanjo from then on Drama CD 「Third STAGE」 Track 5 'Act 4: At the Second Dorm'. Trivia * The name Riku 'means "land" (陸). * Riku's surname '''Ageha '''means "fried" (揚) ('age) and "feather" (羽) (ha). * His Zodiac sign is Cancer. * He is addressed as 'Monsieur Ageha' by Yuzuriha. * He addresses Yuzuriha as 'Maître Lion'. * He addresses almost everyone by their first name. * He was classmates with Nanjo during his first year of middle school and classmates with Tsukigami, Tatsumi and Sawatari in the top class of the Music Department at some point in middle school. * He has joined all the Clubs that Haruto did during Middle School. * His room number is 208.SutaMyu in Halloween * He is roommates and teammates with Hachiya. * His icon in the group chat is a picture of the moon.Season 2 Act 9 * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** People's first impression of him is that he is disconnected or they cannot read his mind. ** He is confident that he would be chosen for the training for Shadow & Lights. ** His weakness is Doji (Hachiya). ** As far as he is aware, he doesn't have a nickname and is not interested in it. ** He also doesn't care about his mode of transport. ** He has never check his report book before as he usually just passes it to his parents immediately. ** The one thing he cannot forgive is Nanjo Koki and also people who do not know about his god. ** He doesn't do anything in particular when he wakes up in the morning. ** His favorite food is hamburger and junk food. ** He spends his day off by doing a sacred tour with his god? ** One bad point about him is that he does not know everything about Haruto. ** His favorite place is the Kao Council Data room since it is where he can see his god. ** He relieves stress by drinking tea in the flower garden. ** The thing he wishes to do the most know is to get the same role as Haruto did. He won't lose to Kaito. ** He is good at Music and English but hates studying. ** He did not answer to the subjects he is poor at. ** He does not have a preference but thinks sleeping is better as he always watches what Hachiya is eating. ** His favorite drink is ketchup and mustard. ** He is better than Hachiya with his hands. ** He likes the weather of whenever he can see how beautiful the moon is. ** Last words: "I've been waiting...to be accepted into the musical department... Tsukigami Haruto..." List of Songs * MOON HolicSeason 2 Act 1 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 1☆ * Nervous-aid ''(Duet with Hachiya So)CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 1☆ * Season 2 Act 2 / Season 2 Act 7 *'Knock on Dream!' ''(Duet with Hoshitani Yuta)Season 2 Act 8 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 8☆ * (Duet with Tsukigami Haruto)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 8☆ *'Storytellers''' (with Hachiya So, Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki)OVA 3 Bonus Content / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ * (with Hachiya So, Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Ageha002.jpg|Profile ageha003.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 S2 End8.jpg|Epsiode 8 End Card S2 op 004.png|Opening Theme S2 ed 005 pre Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 1–Act 4) S2 ed 001 post Act 5.png|Ending Theme (Act 5–Act 7) S2 ed 001 act 08~.png|Ending Theme (Act 8–Act 11) S2 e02 stitch 007.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 012.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image s2_e07_stitch_006.png|Episode 7 Full-length Image s2_e08_stitch_008.png|Episode 8 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 6.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 2-1.PNG|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 S3 12-2.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S3 End2.PNG|Episode 2 End Card S3 e03 stitch 006 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image s3_e05_stitch_001_sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image s3_e05_stitch_002_sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image Miscellaneous ARHPBD022A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 022A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 HRHPBD2017022.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017Group5TeamYuzurihaSazanami.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD022.gif|SD Main Main Icon (23) Ageha Riku.jpg|Twitter Icon Main NT201705.jpg|Newtype Magazine May '17 AM2017.06.jpg|Animedia Magazine Jun '17 LisOeuf♪ (リスウフ♪) vol.05 (2017.05.31).jpg|LisOeuf♪ (リスウフ♪) vol.05 (2017.05.31) S2BDDVDBOXANM.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Animate ver.) Halloween 2017 021.jpg|Twitter Halloween Event 2017 Nazo-myu.png|Star-Myu x Real Mystery Solving Game (NAZO×NAZO劇団) References Navigation Category:Characters